disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Volteer
Volteer, sometimes referred to as Volt, is a norwegian lightning dragon and a main character of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Volteer is also Stephan's best friend, steed, companion and sidekick. Background Biography Volteer was born in Norway, to his parents, the dragon king Thunder and the dragon queen Tempest. At some point, he was integrated into the Celestial Order to be a life-long guardian and companion to the future generations of Celestial Sorcerers/Knights. When he was three years old, Volteer was one of many dragons selected as a potential candidate for this position amidst Enchanter rank members (traditionally) who become 12 or 14 years old, he rejected many young members of the Celestial Order as his charge, due to the fact that none of them exhibited the qualities and calibre he was searching for, however, when a particular Enchanter rank member named Stephan approached him, he felt an instantaneous and remarkable inclination towards the boy who bore a mysterious spark in his eyes; and Volteer realized then that this boy had the potential to become a great wizard and warrior. When Volteer allowed the human-merman hybrid to place the ornamental saddle on his back; it was a sign that he has chosen the latter as his rider and since then Volteer and Stephan delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable, as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the prince of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Stephan has always treated Volteer with the honor and respect he deserved, as he not only sees the light dragon as his protector and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted friend and comrade. Personality TBA Physical appearance Volteer has blue scales, four long legs, a long neck and tail, razor-sharp teeth and claws, has razor-sharp spikes at tip of his tail, and two razor-sharp horns; two at the back of his head. Volteer also has two long wings growing from his back. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Dragon Physiology:' As a result of his dragon heritage, Volteer possesses immense level of physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. As a lightning dragon, Volteer can generate and manipulate electricity, also as the son of two dragon monarchs; his physical and mystical attributes also surpasses that of regular dragons and most alpha dragons. **'Lightning Breath:' As a dragon of the element of lightning, Volteer can bright blue electricity, particularly lightning from his mouth, when he is holding back, he can temporarily stun or paralyze his opponents with his electricity, however, at full power; Volteer's lightning breath can destroy or disintegrate almost any substance known to humans and merpeople. **'Animal Strength:' Volteer possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a dragon; for example, he can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, he can also overpower regular dragons and most alpha dragons with little effort. As Volteer gets older, his strength further increases. **'Animal Speed:' Volteer possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a dragon; for example, he can move at amazing hyper-sonic speeds (regardless whether or not he is in the sky, on the land or in the ocean) as he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, his speed also surpasses that of regular dragons and most alpha dragons. As Volteer gets older, his speed further increases. **'Animal Reflexes:' Volteer possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a dragon. **'Animal Flexibility:' Volteer possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a dragon. **'Animal Agility:' Volteer possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a dragon. **'Animal Mobility:' Volteer possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a dragon. **'Animal Jumping:' Volteer can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal Leaping:' Volteer can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal Durability:' Volteer possesses incredible feats of durability even for a dragon, as swords, spears, lances, battle axes, cannot penetrate his scales, bullets, arrows and bolts will bounce off him (as the lightning dragon is impervious to these weapons); despite this, there are certain magical weapons that can penetrate or bypass Volteer's incredibly durable scales. **'Animal Endurance:' Volteer possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a dragon; for example, he can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods of time, even when he is seriously injured. **'Animal Stamina:' Volteer possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a dragon; as he can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods. **'Animal Eyesight:' Volteer possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a dragon; as he can see at vast distances. **'Animal Hearing:' Volteer possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a dragon; as he can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal Smelling:' Volteer possesses incredible feats of smelling even for a dragon; as he can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to his dragon heritage, Volteer can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Volteer's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Volteer is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Because Volteer is not an aquatic/marine creature, he is also immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. **'Flight:' Due to his wings, Volteer can fly at amazing speeds of Mach 13.2 and high altitudes. Abilities *'High-Level Intellect:' Volteer is highly intelligent for his age, even for a dragon. Also Volteer's intellect is equal, if not superior to that of a human's. *'Expert Combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by his father, the dragon king Thunder, Volteer is a highly skilled fighter. Also like most dragons, Volteer utilizes his immense strength and speed in battle to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Volteer roars and gestures, much like an animal would; despite this, like all dragons, Volteer is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Volteer is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin. Weaknesses *'Oxygen:' Because Volteer is technically not a sea dragon, he cannot breathe underwater; if he remains underwater for too long, he will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Despite this, Volteer can at least hold his breath for long periods of time (15 hours). *'Decapitation:' Despite his accelerated healing factor, if Volteer's head is cut off from his body, he will permanently be killed, however, due to his scales, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. Trivia *Volteer and Stephan have been best friends, since Stephan was 12 years old; as Volteer was a kid dragon at the time. *Volteer will be 5 years old (teenage years; in dragon years) at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 6 years old. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters